The Capture
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Sequel to LoyalFan's oneshots "The Kiss" & "The Hunt." Zuko finally gets his hands on Katara, only to have her slip through his fingers again. But he does succeed in capturing her heart. In honor of Zutara Week 2011. UPDATED: Now a twoshot. *Cover art from AvatarSpirit website.*
1. A Rescue

**Author's Note:** This is the first oneshot I've ever posted (though I have a few others in the works). It's my first Zutara Week on FFN, so I thought it would be an opportune time to post this. You know from the summary that this is a continuation of LoyalFan's oneshots, "The Kiss" followed by "The Hunt." You should read those before reading this; "The Kiss" is listed under my Favorite Stories. One last thing: Note that in the Carl Sandburg quote, the wind and sea are like the elements air and water.

* * *

><p>The sea moves always, the wind moves always.<p>

They want and want and there is no end to their wanting.

What they sing is the song of the people.

Man will never arrive, man will always be on the way.

It is written he shall rest but never for long.

The sea and the wind will tell him he shall be lonely, meet love, be shaken with struggle, and go on wanting.

~ Carl Sandburg, "The People, Yes"

* * *

><p>All was still in the clearing where the group had set up camp. The only sounds were crickets chirping and Appa's loud breaths, occasionally punctuated by Sokka's snores.<p>

Out of the peaceful darkness, a twig snapped audibly. Zuko felt like cursing himself, but he kept his mouth shut. He peered into the darkness; none of the sleeping children stirred.

His eyes came to rest on Katara. She looked so peaceful while asleep. Usually when Zuko saw her, Katara's face was contorted into a hateful glare aimed at him.

Only, she hadn't looked angry the last time Zuko saw her – had it only been a few days ago? When she saw him, she had looked surprised, bewildered, frightened, confused. But not angry or hostile. Katara and the earthbender had only fought defensively. He had come so close, but again she had slipped through his fingers – almost literally.

Zuko now better understood what it meant to be heartsick. Whenever he thought of the waterbender, he felt his heart wrench with desire and despair. Out of all the things Zuko wanted, she was the one that was the closest, the most easily attainable.

For a few minutes he just sat there, watching her sleep. He contemplated what to do now. Could he take her away without waking her or her friends?

"I know you're there."

Zuko froze, equally shocked and terrified. The voice sounded female, but it wasn't Katara's. For one wild moment he wondered if it had been Azula – was she nearby, waiting to attack them?

Then the little earthbender girl – Toph, Katara had called her – turned her head towards him. "You have ten seconds to get out of here, or I'll wake them – _after_ I bury you in a rockslide. One, two …"

Zuko backed away, out of the clearing. All right, kidnapping her in her sleep wasn't a feasible option … but he'd find a way.

* * *

><p>Aang, Sokka and Katara were used to encountering the Fire Nation on a weekly – or sometimes daily – basis, but Toph was still getting used to this. The earthbender felt the small troop's vibrations as they approached, but they were too close; there wasn't time to pack up and take off on Appa.<p>

The four teenagers were ready, and fought as best they could, though they were clearly outnumbered. Aang used airbending to deflect the fire shot at them, while Toph took the offensive, pelting the soldiers with rocks. Sokka dodged and ducked, trying to stay out of his friends' way, and intermittently knocked down a soldier with his boomerang.

The soldiers were trying to separate them, Katara realized. Divide and conquer.

She lashed a water whip at her attacker, but she stumbled and fell back, dropping her water. She crawled through a hedge out of the clearing; maybe she could lead them away, and then shake them off her trail before returning to the camp …

Someone behind her shouted, "You three, follow her!" Katara stood and took off running.

She tried to run in a zigzag pattern, feeling a wave of déjà vu. She ducked around trees and pushed past bushes, trying to throw them off. Soon she lost her bearings, and couldn't tell what direction the campsite was in.

This was bad. She was lost; she didn't know where her friends were; her enemies were almost upon her.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground; she started to scream, but a warm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh," Zuko hissed in her ear.

Katara's eyes widened. _Zuko!_ She wasn't sure if she felt more relieved or frightened. He must have been following them again, and now he had finally come upon her when she was alone.

"Don't make a sound," Zuko whispered. "You're safe with me; but if you struggle, they'll hear you and they'll arrest us both."

Katara obeyed helplessly, knowing the truth of his words, and secretly enjoying being in his arms. Zuko held her tightly against his chest, feeling glad that he had a good excuse to hold her so close. They could hear the soldiers trampling the underbrush, shouting orders to each other.

_This is just like with the pirates,_ Katara thought. _At least I know I'm safer with Zuko._ But what would happen when the danger had passed?

She heard a loud blasting sound, and felt an intense wave of heat. Something knocked her and Zuko forward, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>She was lying on a sleeping mat set on a hard surface; a thin blanket covered her form.<p>

She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a tunnel – apparently the end of a cave. The space was sparsely lit with candles placed here and there, the melting wax holding them in place. Her eyes slid over to the figure sitting cross-legged a few feet from her. Zuko.

"Good, you're awake."

Katara's heart skipped a beat when she head that voice – she didn't know whether it was out of fear or excitement or both.

So it had happened after all – Zuko had succeeded in getting hold of her. But why wasn't she tied up or anything? Did he think she wouldn't try to escape? _Would_ she?

Katara felt fear rising up in her like floodwater. This was not a good situation to be in. She was on her own, with an old enemy, in an isolated place, with no water or any kind of weapon. She was afraid he might take advantage of her. She was scared that she might fall in love with him if he tried.

Zuko came over and sat down next to her sleeping mat. He could see the confusion in her wide blue eyes. "Hey," he said gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She flinched slightly at his touch.

"What do you want with me?" Katara tried to sound calm and assertive, but her tone betrayed her apprehension.

Instead of answering, Zuko tried to reassure her. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said truthfully.

Katara's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Or dishonor you," he added. He'd already lost his honor as a prince, but he could still hold on to his honor as a man. And despite everything she had been through in the war, this girl still had some innocence left; he would hate to be the one to take it away.

Katara relaxed a little at that. She wasn't sure why she believed him so easily. But was still on her guard, watching him carefully.

Zuko followed her gaze to the cave entrance. "You can run," Zuko said. "But I'll catch you. And if you leave now, you'll be lost, with no idea where your friends are, and alone with Azula looking for you."

He had a point. Agitated, Katara pressed her hand to her forehead, running her fingers through her hair. At some point her braid had come undone, and now her hair flowed down over her shoulders and back.

Zuko sighed. "Look … I'd understand that you don't trust me. In fact, I'd be surprised if you did."

Katara shook her head. "I just can't believe you'd do this. It's really selfish of you."

Zuko looked angry at that. "You think I'm selfish? You have no idea … these past few weeks …" He trailed off, and then started again. "It's been hard – the hardest time in my life. I thought things couldn't get any worse than they've been for the past three years, but I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Zuko looked away as he explained. "My uncle became a traitor when he helped defend the Moon Spirit at the North Pole. And my father labeled me a failure because I didn't capture the Avatar. So he sent my sister to capture us both. Now we're fugitives of the Fire Nation, as well as enemies of the Earth Kingdom."

Katara was quiet as she absorbed this new information. She hadn't really thought about the consequences Iroh would face for aiding them. "So where's your uncle?"

"We split up." Zuko kicked at the dirt with his foot.

Katara felt sincere sympathy for the boy. Now it was like he didn't belong to any of the Nations. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live alone; she'd always had Sokka with her, and at different times she'd had her family and Aang and Toph.

Was this why Zuko took her here? Did he just want her company? Maybe she was the easiest person he could open up to?

Or maybe he _wanted_ her to feel sorry for him, so that in the future it would be harder for her to fight him.

It was so confusing, getting to know – and wanting to know – someone who was supposed to be an enemy.

Zuko looked sideways at her. "Lately, you are the only thing I've been living for." Zuko ran his fingers slowly down her arm; his electric touch sent shivers down Katara's back. "I had to find you, and that's what kept me going."

Katara didn't know what to say. She stared at the exiled prince. She could see longing in his eyes, and maybe desire, but not lust. At least, she didn't think so.

Zuko reached out and stroked the side of her face along her hairline. Katara sucked in her breath a little. His touch was warm and surprisingly gentle.

Zuko's hands came to rest on her collarbone. He could strangle her now, if he wanted; but his hands were light, almost tender.

"I finally have you. And I'm not letting you get away this time," he vowed, his voice dark and seductive.

Katara's heart was pounding. Now she really was frightened; but she couldn't bring herself to pull away, to fight him.

Zuko brought his right hand up behind her head, lacing his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward, and Katara could feel his warm breath on her face. He was so close …

Katara closed her eyes as Zuko pressed his lips to hers. His right hand supported the back of her head; he brought his left hand around to her back.

Zuko tried not to seem too eager; he didn't want to scare her off. Katara was hesitant, uncertain, but she returned the kiss.

Zuko didn't want it to end. What if, like last time, she took it as an opportunity to escape? He felt better than he'd felt in weeks – months – maybe even years. Katara could feel his mouth forming a smile.

Finally Katara found the strength to grasp Zuko's shoulder and pull away from him. Zuko held on to her, looking cautious, before slowly releasing her. They stared at each other for a moment, deep blue eyes meeting molten gold ones.

Katara broke their gaze, looking away so she could try to think clearly. It was hard to think straight so close to him. She still felt overwhelmed by that charcoal smell, could still feel the heat tingling on her lips …

Katara closed her eyes. She hadn't thought she was capable of being seduced. Was that what he was doing?

"I'm so confused," she said softly.

"I'm not." Zuko turned her face toward him, cupping her cheek in his hand. Katara's eyes fluttered open, but they closed in acceptance as Zuko pulled her in for another kiss. She pushed the blanket away and shifted herself so she was sitting on her knees, a more comfortable and modest position. Zuko caressed her face, while Katara rested her hands on his shoulders to support herself. They stayed like that for a long minute, relishing each other's touch.

Zuko's hands came to rest on her sides. Katara tensed a little at this, but his hands didn't go anywhere higher or lower. After a moment she relaxed. The kiss felt passionate yet innocent. Strange, she'd never thought that Zuko was either of those things.

Overall, she thought, this was nice. This chaste intimacy. She loved him more for agreeing to hold back, and she felt less afraid of him now because of that. She almost trusted him … no, she didn't. She couldn't. Well, maybe she could trust him to not violate her; but she knew she would never be able to trust him completely, given the situation with him and Aang.

Zuko felt less afraid when he broke the connection. He hugged Katara to his chest, locking her in his arms. Katara rested her head on his shoulder, a bit out of breath.

"I missed you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Katara swallowed. "I missed you, too," she confessed. No matter how much she had tried not to, she had thought about him a lot since that chance encounter, that first kiss. And though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had longed to be with him again, to feel his warm embrace.

All too soon Zuko loosened his grip on her, releasing her from his embrace. He was still smiling, feeling the euphoria of the kiss.

He noticed Katara was studying him intently. "What?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I … I'm not used to seeing you so happy."

Zuko laughed; it was a strange euphony. Katara thought it sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time, and almost forgot how to.

"You have that effect on me," Zuko said simply. Katara blushed, looking down and trying to hide her smile. Whatever wrong things Zuko had done, she was glad she was able to bring him some happiness.

She was happy, too, she realized. Zuko was stirring up all kinds of feelings inside her, too many emotions to name, but happiness was definitely among them. She smiled widely at him, her eyes sparkling like sunlight on ocean waves.

Zuko smiled back at her, but now she could see a melancholy in his eyes, faint but distinct. "What is it?"

"I'm scared of losing you again," Zuko confessed. "I feel like you're going to disappear." Just like in his dreams. Only in his dreams he was never able to catch Katara, and he had succeeded in doing that. But the endings still haunted him: the image of Katara fading or floating away.

Katara wanted to reassure him. She certainly didn't feel like leaving at the moment. But she recognized the authenticity of his words.

She voiced a different, though related, topic. "My brother is going to kill you."

This didn't seem to surprise Zuko. "I'm sure he'll try. What about the Avatar?"

Katara looked uncertain. It was against Aang's nature and beliefs to kill anyone. "He'd probably let you live," she said after a moment. "But he'd be so angry he'd enter the Avatar State."

"What about that girl, the earthbender?"

"Oh, Toph … well, I don't know. She's the only one who knows what happened with us …" She trailed off, blushing. They hadn't spoken of that first kiss. She hurried on, "Since you kidnapped me, she'll probably attack you openly, for the principle of the thing. But she understands the situation, so … maybe she'll let you off easier than Sokka."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"You do realize," Katara said, a bit coldly, "I'll have to leave eventually. I can't _stay_ with you."

"Yes you can." Zuko reached out to touch her again, but this time Katara caught his hand to stop him.

"My friends will be looking for me. Sooner or later we'll run into them, and when we do, I'm going with them. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make that clear to you."

Zuko wanted to protest. _You won't have a choice. I won't let you leave. You belong to me. You belong with me._ But he didn't want to upset her, lest it turn into an argument and then a full-out fight. He was still grateful that she hadn't tried to fight or escape so far.

So Zuko shrugged and said, "You think about it. I'll see you in the morning."

Katara's eyes flickered back to the blanket. "You take the bedroll," Zuko told her.

"Okay … but you stay on your side of the cave."

"All right." Zuko shrugged. As long as she was with him, he wasn't going to argue with her terms.

He reached out and ran his hand over her head, pushing her hair back. "Good night, Katara."

She looked at him warily. "Good night, Zuko."

Zuko offered her another rare smile, and lay down across the width of the cave, between Katara and the entrance. She would have to go over him to get out of the cave, if she attempted to escape.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up before Zuko the next morning. He had left one candle burning, so there was enough light for her to see the Fire Prince's sleeping form. His expression was blank, peaceful – so different from the angry glare he'd always worn during their early encounters. She was glad to see that he could rest from all the suffering he had been experiencing lately.<p>

Then she realized what it was that had woken her up: voices. She froze, feeling a rising sense of dread as she recognized each voice.

"How many people?" Aang asked in an undertone.

Toph sounded uncertain. "At least one … maybe two? I think they're lying down, so it's hard to tell."

"I say we go in and see if Katara's there," Sokka said.

"What if she's not alone?" Aang asked.

Katara could hear the grimace in Sokka's voice. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I'll go in first, by myself," Toph said. Katara felt a surge of gratitude and affection for the earthbender; she had made the right decision trusting Toph with her secret.

She could hear Toph padding down the length of the cave. "Katara?"

"Shh! I'm here."

"Who else is here? Is that Zuko?" Toph had come up to the sleeping teenager.

"Yes," Katara confessed. "Can you just give me a minute?"

"Sure."

Katara went over to Zuko and gently shook his shoulder. He moaned, not wanting to leave sleep. "Zuko, wake up. I'm leaving."

Zuko's eyes flew open. Katara pressed her hand firmly over Zuko's mouth. "Zuko, listen to me. My friends are outside. I have to leave. I'm sorry, I really am. I … I care about you. A lot. But I care about my friends too. They need me."

Zuko wanted to protest. Couldn't she see that _he_ needed her too? In fact, he would argue that he needed her more than the Avatar; at least the boy had two other companions who could help him. Zuko had no one.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me for this. We'll see each other again, I promise." Katara pulled her hand away, then bent over and kissed him. Zuko's mind went fuzzy as he returned the kiss.

Katara pulled away at the sound of footsteps. "Toph, what's taking so long –" Sokka stopped short. There was enough light for him to see Toph, Katara and Zuko. Sokka's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in anger at the sight of their old enemy. "You!"

Zuko sprang to his feet in a defensive stance. He wasn't going to let Katara go without a fight.

Aang jumped between Sokka and Zuko, and knocked down the latter with a blast of wind. Then Toph stomped her foot, and Zuko sank into the earth, trapped.

"Come on!" Aang said. He took Katara's hand and pulled her behind him as he ran out of the cave. Toph had to drag a protesting Sokka away from where Zuko lay immobile. Zuko could hear the shout of "Yip-yip!" and the groan of the Avatar's flying bison. And with that, Zuko knew Katara was gone.

Zuko let out a strange cry, something between a scream and a growl. He felt like such an idiot. Of course Katara could never be his, not with any degree of permanence. But he knew they would see each other again, and that was what kept him going. She would always be there, never quite in reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't usually write about Katara and Zuko this way, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope I kept them in character. Please let me know what you think! Much thanks to LoyalFan for letting me use his/her premise.

**Artwork:** "Zutara Month 2014: Sleep" by Eira 1983


	2. An Impasse

_Published November 10, 2011_

**Author's Note: **For months now I've been toying with the idea of continuing this short story. But I was kind of reluctant, just because "The Capture" is one of my best works, and it stood so well as a oneshot; I doubted any continuation would be as good as that chapter. Then I suddenly came up with two more scenes, and they both turned out longer and better than I expected; so I'm taking a chance and posting them. This chapter is a bit darker, but mostly the same style as both the previous chapter and LoyalFan's oneshots. Please, let me know what you think!

Artwork: I feel I should mention a certain DeviantArt piece that I was picturing in my head as I wrote part of this. It's called "Electrifying" by GreenifyME. I love how Katara is shown, and the way Zuko is positioned with her; that's how I imagined them in one scene, you'll see what I mean.

Song: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. I actually thought of this correlation after I wrote the bulk of this chapter. I think the song tells the story of a somewhat abusive relationship; but I've always thought it could be applied to vampire romances ("bleeding" love).

* * *

><p>In Love, if Love be Love, if Love be ours,<p>

Faith and unfaith can ne'er be equal powers:

Unfaith in aught is want of faith in all.

~ Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "Merlin and Vivien"

* * *

><p><em>The sun was bright overhead, but the snow didn't melt. Katara felt at home in the icy terrain. Sokka, Yue, Aang, and Toph were all with her, playing in the snow. Toph didn't seem to mind the North Pole's lack of earth.<em>

_Aang paused in their game and looked at Katara. He spoke for the group. "We need you, Katara."_

_She smiled at her friends. "I need you, too."_

_Suddenly the peaceful scenery was tilted, as the ice beneath them was waterbended into a hill. The five friends tumbled down in different directions, and Katara found herself standing before someone else._

_Katara froze. "Zuko?"_

_"I need you, Katara." Zuko looked at her mournfully. His tone was wistful. "More than you know."_

_She wanted to help him, but when she tried to reach him, he moved away. The scene shifted, and Zuko faded into the background; there was nothing Katara could do to stop it. The snow melted away and the sunlight dissipated as the moon rose to take the sun's place. Then Katara and her friends were at the Spirit Oasis._

_"Do you want me to heal your eyes?" Katara offered. "Then you'd be able to see."_

_Toph was horrified. "I don't want your help!"_

_The moon disappeared from the sky, taking with it Katara's waterbending prowess. Aang was yelling that they needed to do something, because Katara couldn't defend herself without her bending. Sokka was trying to talk Yue out of giving her life for the Moon Spirit._

_"It's my duty," Yue repeated. Then she turned to Katara. "What's your duty, Katara?"_

_"Why don't you do it?" Toph said, pointing at Katara without seeing her._

_Katara backed away, terrified. She didn't want Yue to sacrifice herself; but Katara didn't want to die, either._

_"We need you, Katara. We need you, Katara."_

I know that!_ Katara screamed, but no one heard her. _I want to help! But I don't know how!

_Suddenly Zuko was with Katara, and they were the only ones at the Spirit Oasis._

_"Where are my friends?" Katara demanded._

_Zuko didn't answer. He created a flame in his hands, advancing toward her._

_"We need you, Katara. We need you …"_

Katara jerked awake, startled but relieved to find that she had been dreaming. She was sweaty, and the heat of her sleeping bag was suffocating. She silently slipped out of the furs and sat on the ground. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of what had caused her to wake up.

She had been dreaming about Zuko again.

Katara hugged her legs to her chest, and rested her forehead on her knees. She wasn't confused anymore – at least not in the way she had been before. She knew she had feelings for Zuko. Now, she missed him. She felt guilty about having to leave him. She was worried that she had hurt him by leaving.

So she wasn't confused about how she felt. The question was, what should she do about her feelings?

Sokka had been kind of hysterical when they recovered Katara from Zuko a week ago. It was Aang who calmly asked what had happened, whether she was all right. She had told them part of the truth: Zuko had more or less kidnapped her, because otherwise she would have been caught by the Fire Nation soldiers. Aang was puzzled, but he accepted this story and didn't question it further. Sokka, however, was still suspicious. They both knew something was bothering her. For the rest of that evening, Sokka had alternated between badgering Katara with questions and giving her the silent treatment.

Aang had approached her later that evening. "We love you, you know," Aang said quietly. "That's why he's so worked up. When you disappeared – we didn't know what had happened to you. You could have been hurt or dead, for all we knew. So you can't really blame him for being overprotective."

Later, while the boys were asleep, Katara had thanked Toph for helping her out, and filled her in on what actually happened. It felt strange being able to confide in something like this. Neither of the girls had ever had a sister before, or even a close girlfriend with whom they could giggle and gossip about boys. At twelve, Toph wasn't sure whether the idea of kissing was gross or sweet, but she had listened gleefully to Katara's account.

Now, Katara wished she could talk to her mother about this. It had felt good to confide in Toph, but Katara had no one whom she could go to for serious advice.

She ran her finger over the pendant at her neck. _Mom? Is this what love is like? Is this how you and Dad felt about each other? Dad – do you still feel this way about Mom?_

Of course, her parents' situation had been different. They were from the same Tribe, on the same side in the War. There was nothing to stop them from courting, and later getting married and having a family.

Maybe Sokka would understand what it was like, to love someone you weren't allowed to be with. After all, he had been in love with Yue, while she was engaged to another.

Sometimes the whole concept of forbidden love seemed so stupid, because it was basically telling yourself you can't love someone because everyone else says you can't. Why did the laws of society have such a hold on people? Why couldn't you be free to court or marry a person you love, no matter what their nationality or status?

Katara's mind wandered back to Zuko himself. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Probably. Katara wondered whether he was all right. She knew he could hold his own in a fight, but that Azula was something to be concerned about. Did he have enough to eat? Was he lonely? Had he tried to reunite with Iroh? Did he have any plans for the future?

Zuko had an attitude of "never give up." Katara understood how that could be good or bad. Another person in Zuko's situation might have fallen into despair, maybe committed suicide. But she was sure that Zuko wouldn't; it was against his nature, and he himself had said that he had a goal – her.

And there his "never give up" attitude could be a little frightening.

_You are the only thing I've been living for_.

Katara shivered. It was strange to think that she held such power over him, without trying to. Sokka would wonder whether this could be used to their advantage. Maybe Katara could get Zuko to help them out …

How would Sokka and Aang react, if they knew what had gone on between her and Zuko, and how they felt about each other? Sokka would rage and rant and rave, and most likely murder Zuko and ground Katara for life. If Aang was calm enough to avoid entering the Avatar State, he would be puzzled, concerned and doubtful. _How do you know he really cares about you? Why do you care about him?_

Actually, it was a fair question. Why _did_ she care about him? If Sokka or Aang ever found out, she wanted to have an explanation for loving him that made sense to them.

Well, it was in her nature to care for people. Katara felt bad for Zuko, having been through so much in recent years. They both understood suffering – that was something they had in common. When she heard he was unhappy, she wanted to comfort him. When she saw how lonely he was, she wanted to offer her friendship.

There was still more that she didn't know about him – like how he came to be banished, and how he acquired that awful scar. His past was as mysterious as his personality, and Katara wanted to know more about both.

When she last saw Zuko, he had shown her a side to him that she hadn't known existed. He had been kind to her. He respected her. He had been gentle, careful, as though he knew he was handling something precious, something that was not his. He understood that kind of honor.

He was so passionate about everything he did, everything he loved. That was admirable, but also a little frightening. She knew his passion and drive could lead to obsession. She had seen it when he relentlessly tried to capture Aang. And now it was happening with his pursuit of her affections.

A groggy voice broke Katara out of her thoughts. "Katara?"

She turned and saw Sokka awake and sitting up. "Sorry I woke you."

Sokka looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a dream. Go back to sleep."

But Sokka crawled out of his sleeping bag and sat down next to her. "Something's bothering you." It was not a question.

Katara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She really didn't want to have to deal a lecture or interrogation.

But Sokka's next words surprised her. "I don't want to pry, I just … if something's wrong, I want to help you. That's what I'm here for, y'know?"

He was trying to make her feel better; but it just made her feel worse. Still, it was nice to know that he meant well.

Sokka hesitated. "Katara … I know something happened, when you were with Zuko. I need to know what."

Katara swallowed hard. "Sokka …"

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. But, when you're ready, I'll be here." Sokka hesitated. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He just wanted to help her. He was so good. And that made her feel even more guilty.

"Thanks, Sokka. I appreciate that." _And it's more than I deserve_, she thought pessimistically.

Sokka nodded and clapped a hand on her shoulder, before going back to his sleeping bag.

"He didn't hurt me," Katara said suddenly. She wanted Sokka to know that. "So if that's what you're worried about – don't be."

He looked at her for a moment. She saw doubt in his eyes; but he nodded in acceptance, and lay down.

Katara sighed and climbed back into her sleeping bag. She had such good friends and relatives. She felt like she was betraying them by loving Zuko, and betraying their trust by keeping it secret.

Maybe she should tell Sokka more details over time. If he made an effort to be calm, maybe he wouldn't blow up at her when she told him. But would he be so understanding toward Zuko?

* * *

><p>Three nights passed before Katara heard Zuko in her dreams again. She could hear him so clearly, saying her name – something she had never heard him say before. It sounded nice when he said it in his raspy voice.<p>

Someone was gently shaking her awake. Someone with warm, strong hands …

Katara opened her eyes suddenly, and would have cried out if Zuko hadn't clamped his hand over her mouth. With his other hand, he held a finger up to his lips, indicating that she had to be quiet.

Katara looked up at him, her eyes wide and wary, but not angry; in fact, though she tried to hide it, the shock was replaced by joy at seeing him again. She sat up slowly, and Zuko dropped his arm, only to take her wrist in his hand. He stood and gently pulled Katara up to her feet. She risked glancing back – the others were still fast asleep – before following him obediently out of the campsite.

It was about midnight. The moon and stars gave only a little light through the tree branches overhead. Glancing around the dark forest, Katara felt grateful to have Zuko with her.

When they had gone about ten yards away from the campsite, Katara spoke up softly. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," Zuko said flatly. "I don't care."

Katara stumbled, trying to keep up. At first she thought they were just getting far enough away that they could talk without waking the others. But even when they were out of earshot, Zuko continued to lead her through the trees and brush.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, trying to sound calm and not suspicious.

Zuko didn't answer.

"Zuko, stop." Katara stopped walking, but Zuko tightened his hand around her wrist, trying to pull her along. She dug her heels into the ground.

"Please, Katara –"

"Will you stop for one minute? Or else – I'll scream and wake up the others."

Zuko paused, and then turned around to face her. Katara was startled by how close he was to her. "You wouldn't."

She didn't want to, but she wasn't going to let him take her away from her family, possibly forever. "I would."

They looked at each other for a moment. Neither was willing to back down.

"Try to understand," Zuko said – echoing words he had spoken to her before. Zuko held her hand in his, pressing his thumb into her palm. He struggled to find the right words to explain. "Every time we're separated … I never know if I'll see you again. Is that any kind of relationship?"

Katara knew what he meant. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" Her voice had an edge to it; she wasn't sure whether or not she meant it to be rhetorical.

Zuko pressed her hand against his cheek. "Come with me," Zuko said, pleading with her.

Katara drew her hand away and took a step back. "You know I can't."

"Yes, you can." He got up close to her again.

Suppose she refused, and she never saw Zuko again? Her head and her heart were at odds with each other. She hated feeling caught in the middle, with Zuko pulling her on one side while her family and friends pulled on the other.

"It's … not that I don't want to. I mean … I've missed you, too. I _want_ to be with you … I just can't."

"Please, Katara." Zuko cupped her cheek in his hand. "If you love me, you'll come with me."

Katara gaped at him. Then she looked hurt. "That's not fair."

Zuko laughed humorlessly. "Nothing in my life has been fair."

Katara shook her head. "Don't do this. Don't make me choose."

"I'm not. You don't have a choice."

"How can you be so selfish?"

She was shocked to see a smile briefly flicker across Zuko's face. "You should try it sometime."

Katara turned away, looking anguished. "I'm sorry, Zuko." And she was. Maybe she shouldn't have encouraged him last time, kissing him back and promising they would see each other again. She liked him, and she cared about him, but she couldn't just abandon her friends.

"Katara." Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, gently holding her back. Katara stopped, but didn't turn around. She felt him move up close behind her; she could feel his body radiating heat.

His hand slid down her shoulder to her bicep; Katara gasped slightly at his electrifying touch. She had to remind herself to breathe. She didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around her upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. He made her feel warm, and, ironically, safe.

"Do you trust me?" Zuko breathed in her ear.

Katara breathed deeply through her mouth, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "Sometimes," she answered.

"Then trust me now."

Katara shook her head, feeling weak. She whispered a plea. "Please, just … take me back."

"No." Zuko tightened his arms around her neck and torso. Katara whimpered a little. _You're mine,_ Zuko thought but didn't say; he didn't think that would go over with her.

Katara felt his lips brush the back of her neck. She moaned a little, and felt her knees start to give out. Zuko was the only thing supporting her; he felt her become heavy in his arms.

After a moment's hesitation, he let her slide to the ground and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her protectively. Katara rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her trembling; he turned his head and saw that Katara was crying silently.

Zuko felt a wave of remorse, seeing her cry. He didn't want to cause her pain; he just didn't know how else to have her be his. Zuko kissed her tears away, tasting the salt on her cheeks. She looked at him sorrowfully, but didn't try to fight him. Zuko wasn't used to comforting people, but he had some idea of what to do; he rubbed her back and squeezed her shoulder supportively.

They sat together like that for a few minutes. Katara couldn't help thinking that she liked having Zuko hold her; but he wouldn't have had to comfort her if he hadn't upset her in the first place.

"This is wrong," Katara whispered. She felt Zuko tense at this. "It's wrong for you to kidnap me, and it's wrong of me to cooperate with you and leave my friends."

She felt Zuko move next to her; he gently but firmly took her head in his hands, turning her face towards his. Katara caught a glimpse of his face, his smoldering eyes fierce, before he kissed her.

Katara struggled to think straight; part of her wanted to just let go and enjoy the kiss. He made her feel older and more experienced, without going too far. He was so good …

Finally, mercifully, he pulled away from her, but he still held her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Is that wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching her.

Katara didn't answer, just closed her eyes. She had always thought of herself as strong and willful; it was something she prided herself on. When Jet betrayed her, she had fought him; she froze him to a tree, and walked away without looking back. But with Zuko … she just melted, like ice in a fire.

She couldn't do that now. She wasn't some weak, empty-headed girl who would run off with the first prince she fell in love with. She had to be strong-willed.

Suddenly Zuko started talking. "I live from day to day. I lost my ship and crew, so even if I managed to capture the Avatar … I wouldn't be able to take him to the Fire Nation. I might spend the rest of my life exiled in the Earth Kingdom – my uncle thought I should try to build a life here. Or … I know it's unlikely, but something could happen that would let me go back to the Fire Nation as a prince. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. The only thing I know I want … is you."

Katara wasn't sure how to respond. She instinctively felt sympathetic for him. But she was concerned when he sounded almost suicidal.

"I don't like the idea of being your only reason to stay alive," Katara said bluntly.

Zuko grunted, a "Hmph" sound.

"… I think you should try to find your uncle. Then at least you won't be alone." And she would feel better knowing that someone was looking out for Zuko.

They sat there holding each other for a long moment. Then Katara spoke up softly. "Where do we go from here?"

Zuko hesitated, then said quietly, dreading her answer, "Do you want me to leave, Katara? Should I just walk away, and never bother you again?"

Katara pulled away to look at him, looking horrified at the idea. "No!"

"Then what? You can't have it halfway."

"Why does it have to be all or nothing?" Katara asked, folding her arms.

Zuko didn't have an answer. They lapsed into silence again, not knowing what to say or do.

"Do you love me?" Katara asked simply.

Zuko looked at her for a long moment. He had been contemplating that question for weeks. He had been unsure at first, but now he was certain. Aside from being beautiful and attractive, she was kind, and she gave love and trust so freely – two things Zuko had lacked from people in his life. And she cared whether he lived or died.

"Yes," he answered. He did love her.

"Then do you want what's best for me?"

This question made Zuko hesitate. What he wanted was to have Katara with him. But he knew, deep down, that she would he happiest with her brother and friends.

He avoided answering by turning it around, throwing the question back at Katara. "Do you want what's best for me?"

Katara thought about that. What would be best for Zuko would be to return to his home, but the only way he could do that would be if he captured Aang.

"Then we're at an impasse," Katara said softly.

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry," Katara said truthfully.

Zuko looked up at her, and Katara was startled to see tears running down his unscarred cheek. She had never seen Zuko – hard, impenetrable Zuko – cry before. She had never seen him let his guard down that way.

Zuko's voice was husky. "Do you love me?" He needed to know.

Katara opened her mouth, but no sound came out at first. She looked at him, the prince, the refugee, the lost teenager, the boy who cared enough about her to cry over her. He was selfish and desperate, but he wasn't heartless. He really did care about her – her well-being, and her happiness. The fact that he offered to leave for good proved it.

Katara reached out and wiped away his tears with her thumb. For a moment Zuko feared she would say no, or that she was unsure, or that she shouldn't, that she couldn't.

But what she said instead was, "Yes."

The answer brought a satisfied smile to Zuko's face. "That's all I needed to hear." Zuko looped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her again. Katara put her arms around his neck, returning the kiss fervently. For a moment, all seemed right for the two teenagers.

When they broke apart for air, Zuko hugged her tightly against his chest. For a moment Katara closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, relishing his warmth. She was tired, and it felt so good in his arms. She wanted to just stay here, fall asleep with him … but she knew that would be crossing a line. Besides, she had to be back at camp when the others woke up – otherwise both she and Zuko would be in a lot of trouble.

"Will you let me go back?" Katara asked softly.

Zuko looked at her a moment, before nodding in consent. "Yes."

He couldn't say exactly what it was that had changed his mind. Maybe it was Katara's assertion that loving someone meant wanting what is best for them, not yourself. Maybe it was the knowledge that even though she couldn't be with him, she loved him in return. And that was enough.

Katara exhaled, relieved. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Zuko hesitated. "Can I see you again? I won't if you don't want me to," he added quickly.

Katara paused, considering. "Truthfully? Stalking and abducting isn't really conducive to a healthy relationship."

Zuko bowed his head – the first time Katara saw him appear ashamed of something he had done. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's alright," Katara said automatically. Then she corrected herself. "I mean, it's _not_ alright, but – I forgive you."

Zuko smiled, a little smug.

"I would like to see you again," Katara confessed. "I … I want to get to know you better." She wanted to be practical about this. Obviously, their situation was different from any dating scenario, but she still wanted to take it slow. She wanted to be with him without the trepidation that he would take her away. "Next time you want to see me, leave me a note or something, and I'll meet you."

Zuko nodded. They stood up together, still holding each other.

"So, this is good-bye," Zuko said.

Katara nodded. "Just for now."

Zuko nodded back.

"I love you," Katara reminded him.

Zuko smiled at those words. "I love you," he promised. He planted a kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

Zuko felt it was easier this time to part ways. Maybe it was because this time, he was letting her go, instead of being ripped away from her. And he could hope to see her again.

He didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
